elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Baro Egnatius
Baro Egnatius is an Imperial shipmaster located near the docks of Raven Rock. Interactions Supply Route Problems Falco Galenus mentions that the new supply ship has arrived, but the captain, Baro Egnatius, won't budge without some sort of extra payment. Falco has no intention of paying him, and instead wants the Nerevarine to talk sense into him. He should be at the dock in Raven Rock. Dialogue Supply Route Problems "Well now. Have they finally sent someone to deliver the '''extra payment' I requested? I told them that if I was going to make this trip on top of what Elberoth was doing, it'd cost them. And I'm getting tired of waiting."'' :exrta payment "That's right. You see this boat? It doesn't go anywhere until I've got that money in my hands. Your boss already knows what I'm after, and unless you're here to give it to me, I suggest you get lost. Otherwise you might get hurt." ::extra payment "Like I told your boss, I'm not leaving until I get some serious cash from him. I can wait here all day, you know." :Elberoth "He's a friend of mine. Not much to look at, and certainly not much of a captain, but he was a hell of a fighter. Always brandishing that stupid sword of his... but what business is it of yours? Let's talk about that extra payment of mine, shall we?" (After talking to Apronia) "Well now. Have they finally sent someone to deliver the extra payment I requested? I told them I was going to make this trip on top of what '''Elberoth' was doing, it'd cost them. And I'm getting tired of waiting."'' :Elberoth "Keep bringing him up, do you? If only he were here. He'd wipe the floor with you; wouldn't be nearly as gracious as I have. A mean little Bosmer, he is. Keep annoying him like this, and he'd likely put '''his saber' through your skull. Next time I see him, I'll make a point of mentioning you. Perhaps he'll pay you a visit."'' ::his saber "What, you're going to try and tell me you have it? Sure, it's easy to talk. A guy like Elberoth, though. He wouldn't just SAY he had his saber. He's SHOW you he had it. And a guy looking at Elberoth holding his saber? He'd understand things pretty good, or he'd be REAL sorry." (After equiping Elberoth's saber) "Don't try to intimidate me, you... that sword. Looks like Elberoth's. Is that '''his sabre'?"'' :his sabre "How did you.... but where... so it's true? He's dead? You don't mean to tell me that you.... I mean, you didn't.... you didn't KILL him, did you? Okay, listen. Maybe I made a bit of a mistake, all right? How about I just take the ship and deliver the ore, and we won't have any sort of problem at all. Just... just don't hurt me. Look, I'm going now, see?" ::Elberoth "He's dead? He.... he was one of my only friends..." ::his sabre "I can't believe you killed him...." ::extra payment "Hey, I said I'd just go, okay? Forget about the money. It doesn't matter. Just give me a little time, and I'll get on my way." (If approached again) "I... I'm taking care of the supplies. Just keep your distance, all right?" Appearances * pl:Baro Egnatius